


Never Let Me Go

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: They glaives are having another one of their nights out and the topic of conversation leads to Nyx and the woman he gets to go home to.  AU where everyone is alive post-FFXV movie/game.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine.

“There he is!  The new captain of the Kingsglaive!”  Nyx rolled his eyes as Libertus cheered for him when he made it to their usual table for drinks.  “Didn’t think you’d make it tonight hero, what with a princess warming your bed now.”  He snickered.

Crowe promptly kicked him in the shin hard enough to make him spill his drink.  “You jerk.  Don’t talk about the princess like that!”

Nyx laughed as he sat down in his usual place and took the drink Pelna gave him.  As was tradition, they toasted “For hearth and home.”

“Seriously though, Nyx, only you could get promoted for stealing the new king’s fiancee,” Pelna said as he downed his drink.

Nyx scoffed.  “I protected her.”

Crowe raised an eyebrow.  “Oh really?  And what part of the job description said to fall in love with her?”

The three glaives laughed as their new captain blushed.  

“So is it a serious thing?”  Pelna asked as they calmed down.

“Yeah,” boomed Libertus in his loud voice.  “Has the great Nyx Ulric finally found that one woman to settle down with?”

Before he could answer, Crowe interjected.  “Of course he has!  Have you seen the way he looks at her?  Or the way she looks back?”

Libertus snorted.  “Gods, sometimes I forget you’re a girl.”

Crowe gave him another kick to the leg.  “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Nyx barely registered his arguing friends.  Instead, he was too caught up in memories from only moments ago. 

> __**And it’s breaking over me  
>  A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
> Found a place to rest my head  
> Never let me go, never let me go**

_Luna took a deep breath as she reveled at the feel of the strong arms holding her tight.  Nyx placed light kisses on her bare shoulder as he pulled her body closer, her back hitting his toned chest.  Luna turned her head to look at Nyx.  “You should probably get going.”  
_

_Nyx leaned over a bit to place a gentle kiss on her lips.  “Just a little longer.”_

_Luna let out a gentle laugh and turned her body to fully face him.  “Wouldn’t want the other glaives to think their new captain is abandoning them.”_

_Nyx sighed but smiled down at her.  “I’m worth the wait,” he said as he kissed her again.  She rolled her eyes and let out a gentle laugh.  “But I suppose you’re right.  They’d probably fall apart without me.”_

_Luna laughed again as Nyx got up from the bed.  He began to pull on his clothes as Luna laid on her side and was content to watch him from the comfort of the bed.  She felt so content to just watch him.  Every ripple of his muscles, every swish of his hair; he was her glaive, her hero.  And that very thought made her almost shamelessly happy._

_As Nyx finished getting dressed, he could feel her eyes following him.  Neither of them knew that they were feeling the exact same things in that very moment.  Nyx sat back down on the bed and rubbed Luna’s back up and down.  “You sure you don’t wanna come, princess?”_

_Luna took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.  “No, I’ll be fine.  You go have fun.”_

_Nyx sighed.  “I just don’t like the idea of caging you in my tiny apartment.”  She didn’t want to come out with him to join his friends, but he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of her wandering the streets by herself either._

_Luna placed a kiss on his hand.  “I love being here.  This place is cozy.  This place is you.  And I love it.”  She sat up and pulled the sheet to her chest and let go of his hand to place on his face.  “I’m perfectly fine.  Go.”  She pulled his head towards her and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  “I love you,” she whispered._

> __**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
>  And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
> And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me  
> But the arms of the ocean delivered me**

“Nyx?  Nyx…Nyx!”  Nyx came out of his trance to notice Libertus snapping his fingers two inches from his face.  “Thought we’d lost you for a second.”

“Let me guess,” Pelna said as he raised his glass to Nyx.  “Daydreaming about your princess again?”

Nyx snickered as he stared into his own drink.  “I don’t deserve her,” he practically whispered to himself.

Crowe kicked him from under the table.  “Don’t be stupid.”

Nyx rubbed his shin as everyone else put in their two cents.  “Yeah man, we all know she loves you, lucky bastard.”  Libertus said as he clapped Nyx on the back.

Pelna chuckled.  “Look at that, not only does she make him soft, but she makes him insecure too.  Finally a woman to bring down the great hero, Nyx Ulric.”

“All I’m saying,” Nyx said when his friends calmed down.  “Is that someone like her was never meant to be with someone like me.”

Crowe leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.  “And what kind of guy was she supposed to end up with?  A prince she hasn’t seen in over a decade?  And then what about you?  You were meant to die in a blaze of glory on the battlefield, right?”  Nyx looked away sheepish.  She had hit the nail on the head.  Crowe lifted her cup at him.  “Take it from someone who cares about you, this is a better ending.”

Libertus also lifted his cup.  “I’ll drink to that.”

“You can’t die while I still owe you.  This ending is definitely better,” Pelna said as he too raised his glass.

Nyx smiled as his friends drank to him.   

> __**And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold  
>  And all this devotion I never knew at all  
> And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released  
> And the arms of the ocean**

It was extremely late when they finally decided to vacate the premises. Tomorrow they’d regret staying out that late what with Libertus’ drunken body being partially carried by Pelna.  Doesn’t matter that Nyx was the new captain, tomorrow’s training day was going to be hell.  Nyx snickered as he watched Pelna stumble a bit with Libertus hanging on his side.  Serves them right.

He was about to leave as well until he felt a hand on his arm.  He turned to see Crowe with a small smile on her face.  “Hey listen, I know you’re still trying to process this new relationship of yours, but I just want you to know that it doesn’t matter whether you think you deserve her or not.  What matters is that she thinks you deserve her.  And in the end it doesn’t matter that you’re just a glaive while she’s a princess oracle.  You’re still just two people in love.”

Nyx genuinely smiled at the things she said to him.  “Since when did you get so smart?”  He asked jokingly.

She playfully punched him on the arm.  “I may be able to hang with the guys, but like Libertus said, I’m still a girl too.”

Nyx let out a light laugh.  “You’re much more than that, Crowe.  And one day,” his smile changed into a playful smirk.  “Pelna will realize it too.”

Crowe’s eyes widened and her face reddened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nyx rolled his eyes.  “You may fool Libertus, but you can’t fool me.  But don’t worry, neither of them will hear anything from me.”

Crowe could only smile back her thanks.  She picked up her jacket and slung it over her back but before she could leave, she turned to him again, a peculiar thought coming to mind.  “Do you ever think that maybe…people leave our lives only for new people to come in?”

Nyx looked at her strange.  “What are you getting all deep about?”

She shrugged.  “I don’t know.  It’s just…I was an orphan.  I lost my entire family.  But then Libertus found me and you know how he loves to say I’m like a little sister to him.  So then suddenly I had a brother.  And then you came along.  Two brothers.  And who knows with Pelna.  Maybe more?”  She blushed again.  “It’s as if the Gods deliver those who they feel we’ll need the most.  And with you…you got your oracle now.  Maybe she even saw you coming?”

Nyx shook his head.  “I never thought of it that way.”

“Just whatever you do,” Crowe said, “Don’t lose her.  Hold tight and never let her go.  Because that’s all a girl wants.  Is a man who will fight for her.”  

Nyx smiled.  He was never planning on letting Luna go.  But if Crowe was right, and he and Luna were brought together for a reason, who was he to question the will of the universe?  Even so, with his luck, it was best not to tempt the fates. 

> _**Delivered me** _


End file.
